Accidente
by ChibiOkami200
Summary: ArgentinaxChile! Cuando el argentino no llego a su casa con su irritante acento, Manuel no pudo evitar preocuparse.


Bueno, primero que nada quiero darles las gracias por leer mi historia, y segundo, esta idea no fue en totalidad mía, en realidad, debo darle las gracias a Mane, por su causa surgió esto, espero no le moleste que allá usado un poco su experiencia personal jejeje!

Chile y Argentina pertenecen a Rowein.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Accidente

Por Chibi Okami

Manuel se frotaba las sienes con frustración, mientras murmuraba para él mismo que debía mantener la calma, estar tranquilo; no debía responderle, no debía, simplemente dejarlo hablar solo, ignorarlo, seguir con lo suyo, de esta manera se cansaría y se iría, esa era la solución.

Pero Manu olvido algo, ignorarlo era sencillamente _inútil. _

-¡Che Manu!-"_Solo ignóralo Manuel, solo ignóralo_"-¡Manu!-_"Tu puedes"_-¡Che Manuel deja de ignorarme carajo!-

-¿¡Que mierda querei weón!?-gritó, ya frustrado el chileno de no poder ignorarlo

-Dame un besito, boludo-

-¿¡Ehh!?-el rostro de Chile enrojeció rápidamente-¿¡Pero que hueva decís?-

-Dale Manu-

-¡Déjate de joder fleto culi-…! –

No obstante, antes de que Manu terminara la oración, sorpresivamente aquel argentino le robo un beso, un beso que él no quería. Tanto había sorprendido esto a Chile que, además de quedar atónito y rojo como tomate, no pudo evitar golpearlo fuertemente, y a la vez, infantilmente, en la cabeza.

-¡Eso me dolió, mierda!-se quejó el rubio, aunque sonreía por haber logrado su cometido, besarlo, aunque claro, en contra de la voluntad del otro

-¡Mejor!-aun sonrojado, respondió.

-Jejeje-

Esa era una de las tantas rutinas que tenía Martin, avergonzarlo; como lo odiaba a veces, era tan fastidioso…

Pero un día, cuando Argentina no llegó a su casa, al horario habitual, con su irritante acento, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Tomó su teléfono dispuesto a llamarlo; marcó su número y mientras esperaba a que contestara, se avergonzó por lo que hacía, lo más seguro era que estuviera durmiendo, y él preocupado sin razón. Si lo pensaba, era bastante bueno que no estuviera allí, podría seguir haciendo lo suyo sin ser molestado; cortó, algo de tiempo para él no era malo.

Se dirigió a su cuarto con la intención de dormir un poco, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón no lograba conciliar el sueño, estaba casi seguro que eso se debía a cierto rubio molesto ¡Incluso cuando no estaba presente se las arreglaba para molestarlo!

Su preocupación aun no desaparecía, al contrario, tenía un mal presentimiento que iba aumentando a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, sin embargo, no era uno tan fuerte como para motivarlo a llamarlo; su orgullo se lo impedía.

Cansado de observar el techo sin poder dormir, caminó hasta la cocina prendiendo la televisión en el trayecto, decían algo sobre un accidente pero verdaderamente no prestaba atención a ello. Escucho pronto el teléfono, sonaba desesperadamente a pesar de que él no tuviera la mínima atención de atenderlo, era molesto, pero entonces reaccionó, ¡Quizás se trataba de Martin!

-¿Hablo con el señor José Manuel Gonzales Rodríguez?-

-…-No, no se trataba de Martin, al responder no pudo evitar que sonara su voz un poco deprimida-Si, él habla-

-Me comunico con usted para informarle sobre un accidente-El corazón de Manuel dio un vuelvo…acaso…-Su compañero Martin Hernández ha sufrido un accidente, al parecer habría sido atropellado mientras…-

Dejo de escuchar, frente a él la televisión encendida mostraba imágenes de un choque; el presentador decía que el conductor había muerto –a lo lejos se observaba un cuerpo cubierto con una bolsa negra- y el peatón estaba herido, siendo transportado al hospital más cercano.

De pronto su mundo se había derrumbado, la preocupación le abrumaba, tenía miedo.

-¿Señor? ¿Me escucha?-

-Sí, perdone-respondió con una seriedad envidiable, pero aun así sentía su rostro húmedo-¿Él e-sta bien?-

-No sabemos los detalles señor, solo que fue hospitalizado-

-Gracias por avisa-

Espero a que el hombre le diera la dirección de dicho hospital y cortó, sin siquiera dejarlo decir algo más. Tomó sus llaves, su teléfono y abrió la puerta dispuesto a ir a la clínica, debía comprobar por el mismo su estado. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar al hospital, no se detuvo en ningún momento, y al llegar allí pregunto inmediatamente por la habitación de su argentino, en verdad estaba preocupado, y la enfermera a la cual le pregunto, podía notarlo.

-Cálmese Señor, se encuentra estable, puede pasar a verlo si lo desea. Habitación ciento treinta.-

-¡Gracias!-

Afortunadamente, la habitación no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaba él, y siendo seguido de cerca por la enfermera, fue hasta la habitación, encontrándose con algo que simplemente _no esperaba._

La asistente solo suspiro y observo al chileno, esperando su reacción con paciencia.

Frente a ellos, el desvalido joven que había sido atropellado, tenía unas vendas alrededor de la cabeza y otras en el brazo derecho, un pequeño parche cubría una de sus mejillas, y si estuviera inconsciente, posiblemente a Manu se le hubiera oprimido el corazón, pero para su mala fortuna, el argentino estaba bien despierto, sonriendo como un tonto mientras otra empleada lo alimentaba.

-¡Caliente! ¡Caliente! ¡Caliente!-se quejaba Martin, de la sopa que había tomado segundos antes; aun no era consciente de la presencia de los otros dos

-…No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, simplemente tiene un par de golpes y el brazo derecho fracturado, ha tenido suerte-comento la otra enfermera, llamando a su compañera para retirarse, lo cual hicieron.

-¡Ah, Manu!-llamó el otro, sonriendo como siempre

-…-

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas que se esforzaba por contener, pero sencillamente no podía, lloraba, y antes de que Argentina pudiera preguntar el porqué, Manuel ya lo estaba abrazando, ocultando su rostro a la vez.

-¡Concha tu madre! ¡Me distei un buen susto maldito fleto culiao!-el rubio no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante esto, sin embargo correspondió el abrazo tan pronto pudo

-Perdón Manuelito queridito, prometo seguir trayéndote sustos como este para que me abraces~

-¿¡Qué!?-contestó, separándose de él repentinamente-¡Aquí es cuando deci que no lo aras más!-

-Pero eso no es divertido Che~

-¡Hmp!-

-…Che Manu…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Me das un besito?-

-¡No!-

-Joo, entonces dame de comer, tengo hambre-

-Si así te dejas de joder, bien-

Lo más divertido de esto, fue que el simple hecho de que Chile cuidara de Argentina hasta que este se recuperara por completo, solo hizo que a este último se le subiera el ego.

-Fin-


End file.
